Side Effects
by klaxipro
Summary: .8059. The aftermath.


Side Effects;;

.oneshot. .8059. .drabble.

* * *

The feeling was soft, rubbing against my legs and abdomen.

The scent was freshly washed linen mixed with the staleness of cigarette smoke.

The emotion was listless and worn.

The morning light seeped in through the curtains, bleeding into the mismatched colors of his room. I had only been over once before this time, and the last time it was pure and innocent. I wondered what changed. We went from what I considered friends to something torn between lovers and nothing. I wanted to continue, not necessarily the sex part because from what I heard, sex ruins perfectly healthy relationships. I didn't want this to be purely sexual considering I really did like him as a person. He's such a funny guy.

A light breeze caresses my skin and I'm reminded we fell asleep naked even though we went through all the trouble of cleaning up after the fact. I felt exposed, cold and a bit dejected about the whole situation.

Even though he was sleeping and eyes were safe underneath heavy eyelids, I felt watched. Bringing the comforter closer up my chest, Hayato stirred next to me and I glanced down at the movement, uneasy about the movement in such stillness.

Even though he was so temperamental and quick to jump the gun, he slept fairly calmly. It was borderline adorable, but I would never voice this not to him (oh lord, especially not him) nor anybody else.

Birds chirped outside and I shifted my attention to them. There would be hell to pay if Hayato knew I was relishing in the image of him curled up like an innocent child. Firm arms encircled my waist and lips touched my skin. The feeling burned and a tingling sensation erupted from the spot.

Smiling softly heard a grumble of something that could possibly been "Good Morning" and I stroked his hair, feeling the soft locks ease into a greasy mixture filled with fragments of sex and sleep. He sat up and leaned over, grabbing his box of cigarettes from his jeans pocket. The stretch of back made my cheeks burn and he pulled up, lit cigarette between his lips.

We were silent, his cigarette burning and it was obvious he wasn't going to bring up anything. Opening my mouth to speak his gaze rest down at me and, my lips formed a thin line. "Yamamoto, about last night." His voice was gruff and impersonal.

Hating formalities, I corrected quickly. "Takeshi." A smile traced over my lips and He brought his knees to his chest, resting his forearms on them.

"_Yamamoto_." Cold. Artic cold. "I-I don't know if we should--" His cheeks were flushed, the light pink hues accentuated by the raising sun. I placed a tentative hand on his arm, making him cut off his thought. Grumbling at my attempts to avoid the problem, he took his cigarette and ground it into the floorboard.

Pressing my lips to his temple, his shoulders stiffened against my chest. "Hayato, you worry so much. You'll die an early death." Running a finger over his cheek he twisted his fingers nervously. Turning away from me, he stood up.

Full frontal nudity never really bothered me but, seeing him like that was awkward. Kneeling down he scooped up his clothing from the previous day and sauntered out of the room. I stayed silent and kept my eyes at my palms.

"I'm taking a shower." A pause and a sideways glance. "You should get cleaned up too." I never really pegged him as the type to worry so much about appearances and he really didn't look too bad, albeit the hair sticking out sporadically.

Breathing out of my nose, I pulled the blanket covering my lower body away and stood up from the futon. Bending down I fumbled with my boxers, pulling them up to my waistline. Snapping my eyes shut, flashes of last night burned in the back of my brain.

A lump in my throat swelled and I felt nauseous. In retrospect, I most likely royally fucked over this relationship.

I heard the shower turn off and wondered how long I was spacing out, regretting over and over and over. Pulling my uniform pants over my boxers, Hayato swore loudly and I internally laughed. It seemed cliché, like those women who find out they're pregnant right after a night of sexual escapades. But Hayato wasn't a girl so it was scientifically impossible.

After dressing myself, I crouched down next to my bag, rummaging through it and digging out my cell phone. I had let dad know that I was spending the night over here, and it was Sunday so we didn't have the issue of school, still I felt guilty.

Checking over my messages, I heard footsteps behind me. Standing up he wrapped his arms around my stomach and squeezed. Burying his face in-between my shoulder blades the uncomfortable silence from before returned. So many words needed to be said, yet I couldn't voice them.

Pride was the issue. Always prideful about something, that's why we couldn't speak. He spoke into my shirt, smothering his embarrassment about the intimacy. "--continue."

Gripping his wrists he pulled back like I was hurting him. Turning to face him, I noticed his cheeks were a healthy crimson color.

Haphazardly crushing my lips into his he groaned and opened his mouth allowing access. Mashing together hungrily, I steadied myself by placing my hands on the sides of his face. Our tongues wrapped together and untwisted. Pulling away, he was as breathless as I was.

Pressing my forehead to his I stared into his eyes, confusion, questions and concerns pooling over. Tied up with the awkwardness of us both being males I grinned cheesily, hopefully putting him at ease. "We'll work on it."

* * *

**Fin**.

_Lame endings are lame. I decided this is a companion fic to Addictive even though like...I don't know. I wish I could've made this a lemon. I fucking love this pairing._


End file.
